


Three is Not a Crowd

by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (it's definitely not as sexy as the title implies), Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide
Summary: It's cold and Kaoru is stubborn, but Rei and Anzu are patient.
Relationships: Anzu & Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Three is Not a Crowd

“Kaoru-san…?”

The sweetness of Anzu’s voice draws the blonde in enough to make him start scooting over, but the suddenness of Rei’s low chuckle snaps him back to his corner so quickly he can even hear his boots squeak against the hard and cold floor.

Once back in the safety of his corner, Kaoru pouts so audibly even Rei can’t help but laugh a little harder. He addresses Anzu with softness.

“My, my, my. Someone’s a sore loser, don’t you think?”

Though it’s clear Anzu’s making an effort not to laugh nor pick sides, the shake of a giggle is clear in her tone.

“Rei-san, he’s right there so you can tell him yourself. You can be so mean sometimes…” She tells Rei, and then redirects her voice forward. “And I don’t think you’re a sore loser, but you’re definitely being silly about this, Kaoru-san.”

That makes Kaoru scoff.

“There’s nothing silly about anything I’m doing right now.” He says, arms crossed towards the wall. The way he refuses to even look at Rei and Anzu would make anyone think he was partaking in some sort of punishment game, but it was really more of a tantrum:

On the opposite side to Kaoru, a very cozy Rei shares the warmth of the one blanket of the practice room with Anzu, snug and clinging to her right side with the kind of ease and comfort that makes him seem ten times more like a koala than his trademark vampire; it’s almost like he’s turned into the lazy Ritsu for the time being. 

Rei and Anzu’s expressions are currently nothing short of amused at Kaoru’s complete and utter refusal of joining them despite the freezing cold air and the suddenness of a broken heater of the room. Rei is by far the loudest about his giddiness, not wasting one moment to nuzzle Anzu’s cheek or loudly proclaim how comfortable he’s feeling. Anzu, while embarrassed at all the open affection, can’t help but find the whole ordeal to be very endearing for both boys involved; something about Rei’s closeness and Kaoru’s stubbornness strikes right into her chest. Though the latter is starting to get a little frustrating. She exhales lightly, lifting her arm to show the grumpy blonde her free side and the remaining part of the large blanket enveloping her.

“Kaoru-san, really.” Anzu says, her voice warm and inviting. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, I promise. Regardless of how Rei-san keeps teasing you, I wouldn’t think any less of you for fighting off the cold with cuddles.”

“See, that’s exactly the problem!” Kaoru exclaims, turning fully to face the two of them. He points an accusatory finger at his unit leader. “ _ He’s  _ the problem. How can I be expected to properly cuddle for warmth if he’s on the way like that? Am I supposed to nuzzle up to him as well so he doesn’t feel left out?”

The annoyance in Kaoru’s words do very little to faze Rei. They, in fact, seem to spur him on to keep the mock-sweetness coming, his voice just as inviting as Anzu’s, but a lot more patronizing in tone.

“Aw, that’d be so sweet of you, Kaoru-kun! I’d really love that. ” Rei says, with a big and satisfied smile. “You know how elders are just dying for some physical contact, huh? You’re so considerate.”

Kaoru groans, irritated.

“Don’t start with the whole eldelry thing, will you? You’re not even twenty, Rei-kun.”

“Guys, please stop bickering...” Anzu calls out, a laugh in her tone despite her more serious request. “Especially you, Rei-san. You know Kaoru-san is very sensitive.”

“Am not,” Kaoru complains, arms crossed. Anzu gives him a little look before raising her eyebrows, the closest she’s ever looked to accusatory. 

“Aren’t you, though?”

A beat. It’s worthless to even try to deny the many times Kaoru has demonstrated that he does, indeed, have a tender little heart despite his many claims and fronts. Especially to Rei and Anzu, who have been in most--if not all--of those instances, at least in Anzu’s case. After a silence that speaks volumes to what they all know, Anzu exhales.

“Anyway,” She continues, “Can we just all settle down and warm up, no teasing or complaining? Is that too much to ask?”

Rei is the first to reply, humming softly. 

“Not at all.”

That makes both him and Anzu turn to Kaoru, their looks expectant. The blonde stares back for a moment, squinting before he finally gives one defeated sigh.

“Okay, fine. If he’s quiet, I’ll be quiet.” 

With that, he finally moves over to the other side of the room to sit by Anzu’s left. He instantly feels a lot better despite not getting so much of the shared blanket, the warmth of both the producer and leader making up for it. Not to mention how small and snug Anzu fit by his side. Even a friendly hand--Rei’s, for sure-- isn’t as unwelcome as it sits on top of his, over Anzu’s back.

“Was that really so hard?” He asks, a smile clear in his voice. Anzu chuckles.

“What did I say about teasing, Rei-san?”

“I’m just asking him a question.”

“It’s the tone, man.” Kaoru says, though he finally manages not to feel nor sound annoyed by it. He sighs and closes his eyes to place his head on top of Anzu’s. “But I don’t mind anymore. This is really worth it.”

“Isn’t it?” Rei agrees, taking up the free space to lean on the girl as well. “This is what we wanted all along, aren’t you glad?”

“I  _ guess  _ I am.”

“Kaoru-san, you’re complaining.”

“Am I?”

“It’s the tone, Kaoru-kun.”

Huh. For some reason, getting to be on the other end of his own accusation isn’t nearly as annoying as it would be on any other given moment. Instead of questioning it further, though, Kaoru keeps his eyes closed and his heart open; he’s so comfortable he’d rather let himself be where he is, nestled and keeping such an important girl safe and warm next to him. And Rei too, he supposes, but things could be a lot more awkward.

The three of them don’t even notice when they fall asleep to the lull of the cold wind hitting the windows, hand in hand and another.


End file.
